Academy Blitz
by Envys Shadow
Summary: Meet Raine Hunter, daughter to a famous Pokemon trainer. She applied to the most highend Pokemon academy and guess what? She got in. New friends, new rivals and most of all...new love. What will happen? Read to find out. Title sucks, I know
1. Acceptance

Oh, God. Why the heck am I starting a fanfiction? I don't know...but this is one of my first ever ones. So please don't be harsh. I do take constructive criticism well, though. Heh...yeah. Well, here's the disclaimer! Starring none other than Ramparados

Ramparados: What? D:

Disclaimer: ...Ramparados...say the disclaimer.

Ramparados: No. –Growls-

Me: Yes! You are saying the disclaimer! –Holds up squirt gun-

Ramparados: Eep. o-o Uhm, okay. Zola does not own Pokémon, or anything related to it.

Me: Thank-you. -Squirts him anyways-

Ramparados: -flail-

* * *

The woman looked from over her thin-framed glasses at the brown haired girl who sat there holding a file. From the looks of it, this girl seemed rather timid about just being near this woman, let alone being in the office. 

The woman, who was sitting in a black leather chair behind the brown desk tapped the desk once, signalling for the girl to hand over the file which was in her hands. A small nameplate rested on the desk, reading, "Mrs. Lowen.".

Without saying a word, the brown haired girl handed over the cream coloured file and gulped rather loudly.

Once getting the file, Mrs. Lowen opened it and immediately started scanning it with her dark blue eyes as if she were trying to find a flaw of some sorts. "Hunter, Raine..." The woman whispered, but loud enough for the brown haired girl to hear.

"Yes, ma'am?" was the response of Raine Hunter.

"Nothing." The woman instantly dismissed, and continued to read the file of Raine.

It seemed like hours dragged by before Mrs. Lowen finally closed the file. "Well, Raine. It seems you have qualifications for our school." She finally broke the silence like a baseball crashing through the window. "But..." She paused, taking her glasses off and stared into Raine's green eyes. "Do you by any chance know Lance Hunter?!"

Raine stared blankly at Mrs. Lowen. _Why does she want to know if I know Lance Hunter...?_ She thought, still staring blankly at the woman. Instead of pondering over the thought for a long time (like she usually does), she nodded. "Yes, ma'am. He's my father."

"Really?" Mrs. Lowens voice rose up to a squeal. "C-Can you get his autograph...I-I mean...it's for my son." She added on hastily, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face. "He _idolizes_ him." Raine looked doubtful at first, but just shrugged at first before taking the small piece of paper she handed her.

"Um...not to be rude or anything..." The girl brought up, after Mrs. Lowen settled down. "But did I get into your school?" She asked quietly, praying to Arceus and all those other holy Pokémon that she would be let in.

Mrs. Lowen grinned, standing up and slammed her hands on the dark brown desk nearly causing the nameplate to fall off. "Raine Hunter, you are in!"

* * *

Raine burst through the door, her black bag at her side flying wildly around. "I'm in!" She screamed, her voice echoing throughout the house. At first, nobody answered except the echo of her own voice. Then suddenly, a Growlithe came dashing down the stairs and put it's forepaws on her theighs. "Yeah, Cerberus. I got in." She pet the dog on the head, and looked up to see her parents and her brother standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Raine's mother smiled, her eyes very near watering. "I'm proud, Raine. Really..." She sighed happily, and leaned against her father. Her father just gave a grin and a thumbs up.

"Thanks, mom. But I honestly couldn't of been accepted if you hadn't taught me at home." Oh, wow. That was slightly...sappy. "And dad, you too. You taught me about the world of Pokemon, and all things about them." Again, sappy.

She walked up to her older brother who was just leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "And you said I couldn't get in!" She jabbed a finger into her brothers chest, waiting for his reaction.

"No...I said you couldn't pass a semester." He replied calmly, pushing her hand away. "By the way, you're so P-R-E-T-T-Y!" He sang out the letters to the word, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Oh God no...he wasn't..."I see it! I SEE HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" Her brother yelled, pushing Raine out of the way and prancing away like a fairy.

All four (including the Growlithe) just stared at him as he pranced off, and shook their heads. Stupid high teenager. "Anyways..." Raine turned back around to face her parents. "I'm starting tommorow. And Dad, I need an autograph for the principals son..." She didn't exactly want to explain why, and thankfully her dad nodded.

"No problem."

So tommorow was the day she was finally going to the Academy. She couldn't wait...a challenge, new friends, new rivals and perhaps a new love.

* * *

A/N: There. It's done. It's short but...heeeey...I can write more than that if I want. TT

Anyways, R&R if you want. Flames? I don't care, really. /


	2. Fame?

A/N: Well it's time for chapter two. D Thanks to my only reviewer. ILY.

Anyways, sorry it took awhile to update. I lost the original copy and...yeah. This chapter is in a different POV (first person) becaus\e I found it easier to write it. Hope you enjoy! Oh, right. The disclaimer. Starring Salamence!

Salamence: Well, obviously, Zola does totally NOT own Pokemon. If she did, we'd totally like burn. Chyeah.

Me: Thank-you. Thank you very much. --

* * *

Paper clutched in one hand, I stared at the closed door. Today was it. Today was my first day at this school...

_'Don't worry, Raine. It'll be fine.'_ A voice whispered in my head, but I just grunted. How was it going to be fine? Sure, I was smart and all...but today was the day of first impressions. Or as I like to call it, 'First Impression Day'. _'Don't worry about that. This year will go smoothley...'_ Oh, would you just shut-up voice?

Okay, this is it. Just walk in and go straight to the teacher. Nobody will be here yet; after all class wasn't in session yet.

I took the handle, twisted it and opened it slowly. Once I opened it fully, I just stared ahead. There were...people in here. Nobody was supposed to be here yet! It wasn't time to start school yet. Oh Arceus...thank-you. Thank-you...

What felt like eons, the whole class (well, it seemed to be), turned to face me. Here they come...the first impressions. Eyes pinned me against the wall like a thumb-tack pinning a piece of paper against the wall. They were scanning me up and down. What was I? A barcode or something?

Finally, one stood up (it was more like jumping up, actually), and ran over to me. She put her face right infront of mine, and her green eyes locked with my own green eyes. "New here, aren't you?" The girl spoke, and pulled her face away and grinned. I just nodded, to paralyzed to speak. She looked over her shoulder. "All clear guys! She's new one we've heard about!"

They've heard about me already? How could have they? Unless Ms. Lowen announced the arrival of the me. Well, that's weird...

"So, what's your name, new-one?" The girl asked, taking a step back from me. Finally...it felt a bit awkward with her standing there.

"Uh..." Was all that came out. Come one voice. Form WORDS. W-O-R-D-S. "Raine." I finally croaked out after she frowned.

She merely rose an eyebrow. "Raine, eh? I'm Ami." Right after Ami said that, the whole classroom yelled out the same question.

"Raine Hunter?! The daughter of Lance Hunter?!"

Oh my God. These people have ultra hearing. Either that or they were all concentrating on what I said. Yeah, that one sounds more logical then ultra hearing...

I just nodded slowly, waiting for another outburst when I heard a clicking sound behing me. _Click, click. _It sounded like high-heels on tile. The next thing I knew a fairly tall, blonde haired woman (who was rather busty, I may add) was standing behind me. She glanced at me, then over my head and at Ami. "Ms. Young, please go to your seat now." The authority in her voice...That's it! She must be the teacher of this class.

Ami glanced at me, and shuffled away to her desk which was up front and center. Hm...probably not the best student in the world...

Next, the woman glanced at me with a stern blue look. I quickly ushered to the side and let her walk past me. "You must be Ms. Hunter, are you not?" She asked, and I just nodded in response. "Ah, okay. Now sit behind Skye and in front of Brandon." She ordered, and quickly walked to her desk. She expected me to know these guys' names? Are you kidding me?

"Psst!" Ami hissed in a whisper, and it took a lot to hear what she was saying. "Your near the window. In between the blonde haired guy and the brown haired guy." She pointed to the far end of the classroom, and there they were. The blonde and the brown.

I nodded. "Thanks." I said as I walked through the desks, and made my way to me desk. Not a bad spot, really...though it was second last in the rows of desks. Oh well. I was just going to have to live with it for now.

I sat down, and thoughts quickly drowned out what the teacher was saying. I wondered what was going to happen this year...what we would be doing and if I would get any rivals. Maybe even love...though Dad would probably go all 'Dad-a-Tron' on me and ask all these questions. Mom would probably be better to ask if I could date. Maybe even Justin if he would stop getting high or drunk...

"-papers please." A male voice interuppted my thoughts. I shook my head and looked over to see the brown haired boy smiling, and holding some papers. He just laughed when I was staring at him. "Hah, could you please pass these papers up?" He smiled, which nearly made me fall out of my chair.

"Uh...yeah. Sure." I said hestinatly, taking the papers but didn't do anything else. Oh my God he was so gorgeous ...

"I'm Brandon, by the way." Brandon was about to say something else but didn't. I blinked in confusion. Why didn't he say whatever he was going to say?

"Raine Hunter. Brandom Smith. Do you mind paying attention?" The teacher snapped from over head. When did she get there? She bent down, and looked like she was about to blow steam from her nostrils (That's it. She's now Charizard Teacher). "This will be your first warning, Hunter. Only because your new here. And Brandon, please don't distract Ms. Hunter again, okay?" I saw Brandon nod out of the corner of my eye nodding so I just nodded too. Charizard Teacher snatched the papers from my hand and walked off

_Click, click_.

* * *

That was definatly the longest class I've ever had...and already I got assignments! It was about the myths of Sinnoh. Well, atleast it was slightly easy... 

Sighing, I pushed in my chair, and looked around the room. Nearly everyone was out of the classroom (probably in the hallways. It was Break, afterall), and only a few were in the classroom. The few included Brandon, Ami, this other person, and I.

I barely noticed Ami skip up to me and sit on the desk. "So, what'd you think of Mythology class?" She asked, looking at me.

"It was...fine."

"Don't worry about Mrs. Reese. She's always like this." How could she tell I was thinking about when she gave me that warning. "I have a feeling this year will be good for you."

"Thanks..."_

* * *

_

A/N: So what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it.

Now, RainexBrandon or RainexOtherperson? XD

R&R please


	3. Battle

A/N: Hey there. It's me, back with chapter three! ...That rhymed. Hah...I'm good.

_VERY_ sorry this took forever. I have no idea why, but my mind kind of went blank whenever I started this chapter

ANYWAYS! Yeah...chapter three. Thanks for my reviewer. :) Now, the disclaimer! Starring...hm...Luke (My pixel Rayquaza).

Luke: -hiding from fangirls- Are they gone?

Me: Yeah...

Luke: Good. -comes out of...cave- Now. The creator of this fanfiction does NOT own Pokemon. If she did, then why the heck would she make this?

Me: Thanks. --" Thank you so much...

_

* * *

_

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

The clock echoed around the room as the three people sat quietly at their desks while I...well, I was sitting on the desk. Why? I don't have to have a reason for sitting on a desk, do I?

Then the bell ring, and it was shrill just like that of a Spearow in pain. The students, the same ones from the Mythology class, quickly filed in. For some odd reason, my eyes fell on the blonde haired boy who sat infront of me for Mythology. He was...cute. But his eyes reminded me somewhat of...Oh, what was her name? The principals name? Mrs. Lowen! Right! His eyes reminded me of her, which had me wondering. Were they related? Mother and son, most likely.

Something popped my thought bubble, since a small, brawny man walked in. He surveyed the class, just like they did to me when I first entered the room. Then, just like that, he walked back out. What the crap? Was he the teacher or-?

Wait a moment! The class was following him out of the room, asides from Brandon who just smiled at me. Oh dear God, I think I'm melting. Or atleast blushing. "Come on, Raine." He said, and headed for the door. I just nodded like a bobble head and followed him out.

Down the hallway, down two flights of stairs and outside into a...field. But it didn't seemed like a normal field. Nope. It looked more like a battle field (a sandy one, at that), and then a sudden thought struck me. This must be battle training!

"Brandon..." I muttered, moving closer to him. "Are we actually going to be battling with Pokemon?" I asked, looking into his eyes and tried not to drool. He nodded, and grinned. He took out a poke'ball from his jeans pocket, and held it up to the sun where it glistened.

I looked around, and blinked. All of the other students had poke'balls taken out, and the short brawny man was standing with his arms crossed. "Okay. Choose a partner. We'll be doing some actual battles." With that said, he turned around and walked over to me.

"You're the new student, right?" He asked, and I replied with a nod. It looked like he would judo chop me in half if I said something, so I didn't say anything. A nod is a good answer, anyways. "And you don't yet have your own Pokemon?" I shook my head, and he reached into his pants pockets. In the next instant, he produced a poke'ball from them and handed it to me. "There you go. Now find a partner and start battling!" He walked off to observe some of the other students in battle.

I watched him go, mouth gaping open like I was expecting something to fly in it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ami head towards me. Probably hoping to be my partner. But a hand blocked her way, and the blonde entered my view. _"Hehe, Raine. Nice choice."_ The voice inside my head hissed, and then disappeared when he came up to me. "Come on, Hunter. I think I want to test if your dads 'skills' got passed on to his daughter." He smirked, which made me want to go hide in a corner. I don't think he liked me...

He walked to one edge of the feild, and I went to my side. A boy came up to the blondes side, and just loud enough for me to hear, said, "Skye, don't totally murder her, okay?" Skye glanced at him, and muttered something I couldn't catch.

"Alright, come on!" He called to me, and I blinked. Oh, right. I was supposed to let out the Pokemon in the poke'ball which I held.

"Go!" I shouted, and tossed the poke'ball in the air. In a flash of white light, a small fox-like pokemon appeared. "Vee!" It let out, and waved its brown tail with white tipping. _An Eevee, huh?_ Eevee's weren't too bad, and besides, they evolved into some pretty awesome Pokemon. Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon...and the...uh, the ice type. Glaceon, I think? I couldn't help but catch the laugh Skye gave, before he too, let out his Pokemon. In another flash of light, came a blue and yellow pokemon. It growled lightly, and sparks came from its yellow parts. _A Manectric. _An electric-type, huh?

Skye pointed at the Eevee, and then ordered, "Manectric, Quick Attack and follow up with a point blank Spark!" The Pokemon howled, and charged at Eevee with rapid speeds. While it was running, Manectric started to let out sparks, and came in for the Spark attack.

"Uh, oh crap..." I thought for a moment, and growled some swears. "Dodge, Eevee!" Was all that came out. Luckily, the normal-type avoided the electric-types attack, and then automatically kicked up sand at Manectric. What the...? I didn't order Eevee to do that! But, it did seem to work since Manectric let out a howl as it got sand in its eyes. "Uh, er...Bite!" I shouted, and Eevee swished its tail and went to use the attack on Manectric.

Skye grinned, and commanded, "Spark again!" The electric pokemon started to spark with electricity, and just as Eevee got near, it let out its electric attack. Eevee lert out a cry, and sort of flew away from Manectric. "One..." The boy started counting as Eevee tried to get up. "Two..." The normal type was nearly up, before it collapsed. "Three." He snapped his fingers and returned Manectric to its poke'ball.

"Eevee..." I returned the normal type, ashamed of losing my first battle here. But, it was probably to be expected. After all, this was an evolved Pokemon against an Eevee. I hung my head, and sighed. I really wish I hadn't signed up for this class. Oh well, too late to switch out now.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha, don't ask. Yeah, this isn't too great, but whatever. nn

Hope you liked it, anyways.

Rate and Review Flamers? ...Yeah. Go for it.


	4. Thoughts

A/N: Alright. I think this is a decent update time, right? It's no...two or three months like I did last time. xD Heh.

Again, I'm sorry about that. I really didn't mean to...but...well. I explain it...sort of.

Thanks for the reviews, all of you. I love you all

And now, for the disclaimer. Starring...well, I'm too lazy to drag out someone so I'll just say the disclaimer myself. No, I do _not _own Pokemon. I mean, really...

--

I hate this school already. Really, I do. I don't even know why I applied for this school if I can't even have a decent battle in Battle Training.

I sighed slightly, looking up from my lined paper which had a stick-man comics drawn all over it. The teacher who was standing in front of the classroom was currently teaching battle tactics. Such as how a fire-type Pokemon can do effective damage against a rock-type Pokemon. Yep, this was Battle Tactics class. I could've used it _BEFORE _I had the battle with Skye. I could still imagine his smirk after my Eevee had fallen.

"Why does he hate me...?" The words came out of my mouth, though it was quiet. Hopefully the teacher - whose name was Mr. Williams - didn't notice me.

Nope, he didn't, because he was still babbling on like a robot about flying-types and electric-types. Not to be mean or anything, but this was just...lame. Practically everyone (including the mentally retarded) knows that flying Pokemon are weak to electricity.

"Though, there is a way a flying Pokemon could win against an electric Pokemon. You simply use..." I eventually drowned him out and his robotic babbling and went back to my stick-man comics on the lined piece of paper. They were rather funny, I had to admit. Hm, maybe I could talk to Dad about letting me drop out of this school and apply to an Art school. Oh, yes. And-

"Miss Hunter? Care to answer the question I just asked?" Mr. Williams asked, looking directly at me through his thin-framed glasses. I just stared at him, blinking and jaw gaping open. God, I probably look like a mental patient who just escaped the asylum. When I didn't answer, he rolled his dark brown eyes and pointed at someone else. "Mr. Lowen, please. Help her with the answer." Oh God, it was Skye...

I sunk down in my chair, and some of my long brown hair covered my eyes. Why didn't I pay attention to this? My other moment to shine, and it was doused like a flame by Skye. I hate him. I just want to kill him. Maybe with a-"Thank you, Mr. Lowen. It seems _someone_ was paying attention to this." The teacher, yet again, interuppted my thoughts. I looked through my hair, only to find him glaring (slightly) at me. Lovely. A teacher now hates me.

Then the bell rang, and it echoed around the room. I winced, hearing the shrill ring in my ears once again. They really need a new bell or something. I might be deaf by the time I go home today.

Brandom walked by my desk, only to stop and walked back a few steps. "Come on, Raine. Time to go to our next class." I mumbled something in reply, got up, and stuffed the lined paper in my binder. I took the binder, and followed him to the next class. Whatever it was.

--

Oh dear God, I hate it. Pokemon Care. I mean seriously, why in the legendary Pokemons name do they need a class on _THAT_?! It has to be the worst class in the world, asides from Battle Training obviously.

Thankfully though, it was over. All we did was learn what type of food dragon-types like to eat, and why. How useless was that? Though maybe I shouldn't be talking...Dad does have a lot of dragon Pokemon so it could be useful. One day.

I sighed, walking out of the classroom and went down the hallway, down a flight of stairs and out the doors. Time to go home, and finally I could get away from Skye and that stupid class. Pokemon Care...I snorted slightly, thinking about it. Stupid, stupid class, it was.

Though one thing seemed to come out of this day, since Dads limo (Yes...a limo. A bit fancy, but whatever) was already parked outside. The chauffeur was standing outside, looking around. He spotted me immideatly after I got out the school, and waved. I goraned slightly, and walked over to him, head hung down. '_Nobody see this...please.' _I thought, and scuttled into the back on the limo. "Uh, thanks..." The name of the chauffeur slipped my mind for a moment. "Doug. Thanks." I put on a fake smile, as he got in and started up the car.

"You're definatly most welcome, Miss Hunter." He smiled, and the only way I knew he smiled was because of the rearview mirror. He started to drive, while I just looked out the window. Tree, tree, tree, building, building, tree, tree, tree, house. The pattern repeated about four times before we finally arrived.

Home. Finally.

I let out a sigh, and opened the door. Snatching my binder from the seat beside me, I raced out. The door was quickly opened by my Mom, and I smiled lightly. "Hi, Mom." She opened her mouth to speak, but I spoke first, "Yeah, school was okay. But it seems I need more practice in battling." I laughed slightly, and went inside.

A strong scent of lillies hit my nose, and my nose twitched. Mom must've got a new air freshener. Or whatever they're called.

Up the stairs, down the hall to the right and into my room. Finally, alone in my room with nobody else. I could think without being pestured by anybody. Then a thought struck my head.

Eevee!

Oh well. I'll let it out soon so it could see its new home.

I layed down on my bed, and stared at the clock. 3:40...3:41...I groaned, and rolled over so my back faced the clock. Maybe a nap would be good...

The next thing I knew it, I was standing in...well, nothing. It was just black, nothing else was here. Except for a figure. The figure walked closer to me, until I saw it was a girl with raven-black hair going down to her waist. She narrowed her green eyes once she saw me.

"Hello, Raine."

--

A/N: LEGASP!

Who could that person be? Is this chapter longer than others? Why doesn't Raine just make-out with Skye right there and then? Why the heck am I doing this?!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this.

R&R pleaase


	5. Border

A/N: Chapter...5? Wow. Okay...-shakes head- ANYWAYS! Here's chapter five of Academy Blitz.

Lovely, non?

That girl that said Raine's name? You'll find about her...soon. Hehe.

And now! To the disclaimer!

_I do not own Pokemon, nor would I ever want to. Actually, I might want to...change the crap anime...YOU DIDN'T READ THAT! _

--

I sighed, leaning against the oak table while looking out the window. Rain was already starting to fall, and the raindrops that hit the window were sliding down. "Mom..." I muttered, just as sh sat down.

She looked at me, then crossed her legs. Her face seemed to harden up, and her eyes showed that what she was about to say was very serious and not something to mock. "Skye. You do know that you'll have to tell her, right?"

I muttered something, letting my blonde hair cover my eyes. I didn't _need_ to tell her. Actually, I did know that I have to. But really, I just don't want to talk to her at all. She was Lance's daughter after all. "Yes..." I finally said, loud enough for Mom to hear.

"And when do you plan on doing that?" She questioned, and pushed her thin framed glasses up her nose.

"I don't know." I replied simply, hair still shadowing my eyes. I didn't want to talk about this right now.

She didn't accept that as an answer. She slammed her hands down on the table, which caused some of the glasses that were on it, to rattle. "You'll have to do it soon, Skye!" She barked, eyes narrowing. "If you don't...your Fathers effort will..." Her voice gradually got softer and eventually just disappeared.

"I know..." With that, I pushed myself away from the table and got up. "I'll tell her soon." I muttered, walking off to my room.

--

What in the Poke'Gods name? Who was that? How did she even know my name? I've never seen her before. By the way her eyes narrowed, it looked like she hated me but I hadn't a clue to what I've done to this mystery girl. "What...?" I eventually asked, then something grabbed my neck from behind.

"Hehe, you came." A voice, low and gravely, came from behind. Probably the thing that had its hand on my neck. "So, what shall we play, hmm?" The voice asked, but the mystery girl in front of me shook her head.

"No, Darkrai. No games right now." She snapped her fingers which were adorned in black, silk gloves. The hand disappeared from my neck as soon as she snapped, and something appeared beside her. It was black, with something red one it. It's eyes were like ice, and they seemed to pierce me.

_That's Darkrai. _I confirmed, looking at them. _But what is this place. Why am I-_

The girl shattered my thoughts. "Welcome, Raine," She held out one hand before continuing, "To the place between the Dream Realm and the Nightmare Realm." I blinked. Dream Realm and Nightmare Realm? What was that? I looked around, seeing nothing but black.

"Hehe." Darkrai laughed lightly noticing that I was looking around wildly. "Call this a border, if you will. Like the water border between New Moon Island and Full Moon Island." He said one of the islands name bitterly. Did he hate one of them...? It sounded like Full Moon Island by the sound of it...

"Yes, a border." The girl let out a smile, but it quickly dissolved. "Do you know why you're here, Raine Hunter?" Did she really expect me to know why I was here? I didn't even know where I was until a few seconds ago!

I shook my head, voice quiet. "No, not exactly."

Then I just stared at what happened next. Both started to laugh uncontrollaby, and the girl even fell onto her knees from laughing so hard. Her light blue eyes started to water up from the laughing, even. What was so funny? That I didn't even know why I was here? Well, that was rude...

"To be expected though." Darkrai managed to gasp out in between laugh. "The half of Full Moon doesn't know..." He looked at the girl, who was slowly getting up even though she was clutching her stomach. "Tsuki, lets leave her for now. We'll tell her soon."

_Tsuki...huh...that's her name..._I thought as Tsuki nodded. "Okay. Well, bye for now Raine. I'll see you tomorrow at school." With a snap of her fingers, everything went white.

I woke up blinking. Sweat rolled down my forehead, and I got up slowly. I groaned, looking all around my room. No more border between the realms. No more Darkrai...or Tsuki.

_"I'll see you tomorrow at school."_Were Tsuki's parting words, which made me think. She went to my school...and obviously knew something that I didn't. Oh lovely. A mystery that I would need to figure out soon so I could know what they were talking about.

_"The half of Full Moon."_Darkrai's words. What was that about, too? Maybe I'll got on the computer later and find out something of this 'Full Moon' thing.

--

"Honey, dinner time!" Moms voice echoed up the staircase and eventually came into my room. I shouted back a quick, "Okay! I'll be right down!" . Glancing at the Poke'ball on one corner of my bed, I sighed. I should let Eevee out now so that it could have dinner with us.

Grabbing it, I let out the little brown fox Pokemon. It blinked, and glanced around. "Vee?!" It screeched, hopping off the bed and ran around my room. "Eevee!" It yowled, bolting out of my open door. Oh, dear God...

I raced after Eevee, only to see it leap the last three steps of the staircase. "Vee!" It screeched once again, going into the...oh...crap. The kitchen.

Running down the stairs, and I ran into the kitchen only to find Dad holding Eevee. He was smiling at it, and scratching it lightly behind one of its huge ears. "Dad...?" I blinked, noticing how Eevee now looked content. Happy, even. "What are you doing-"

"Oh, Raine!" He placed Eevee on the counter, which made Mom glare daggers at him. "So you received an Eevee, huh?" I just noticed, eyes still on the normal-type. "Ah, good Pokemon. Though it's a shame it wasn't a dragon Pokemon."

"Lance!" Mom hit him on the shoulder, which made him laugh slightly. "You can't expect both of your children to follow your legacy." He rolled his eyes, and walked over to the table.

"Yeah, I guess not. Now where's dinner?"

--

A/N: Hooray. Chapter five.

Rate and review, please. Flamers? ...Okay. Go for it.


	6. Hypnotized

A/N: Hm, yeah. May as well update this. Hehe, my brain is dying again. Lovely, huh?

Well...with out furher babbling on about this, here is the disclimer

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Pokemon. Who gave you that stupid idea?

--

"Um, thanks..." I blinked, getting out of the limo. The chauffeur merely smiled at me, and I smiled back. It wasn't the regular man; he called in sick today. Instead it was...er...some other guy. "I'll see you after school?" I asked, putting on the bag which held my binder, text books, and Eevee's poke'ball.

Speaking of Eevee, I found out last night over dinner that Eevee was a male. I thought he was a female because of his moods...but I was wrong. Dad showed me that Eevee was indeed a boy by...well...I think you have the picture now lodged in your brain.

_"Ew, Dad!" I screamed, as he put Eevee on his back and showed me that Eevee was indeed male. "Really! It's dinner!" I cried out, covering my eyes. My precious eyes..._

I shuddered, thinking back to that. The chauffeur finally answered, "Yes. I'll be picking you up after school, as well." With that said, he opened the drivers side of the limo and eventually drove off.

Walking towards the main doors of the school, which had gold-coloured handwriting hanging over them reading, _High Hills_. Hm...High Hills. It sounded a bit stupid, to be rather honest. But whatever. I went here, and it turns out I can't transfer out. Mom made that VERY clear after dinner.

_"Raine! You said you wanted to go there so bad! You wanted to go there since you were seven!" She reminded me, and I rolled my eyes._

_"They aren't great teachers there." I muttered, lying, scraping my leftovers into the garbage can._

_"Oh, really? You've only had FOUR classes." Her voice got louder as she talked, but it quickly went down to her normal voice. "You're staying there until school's out for the year." She said, walking off._

_"Mooom..."_

I sighed, about to open the doors of the school before hearing something. Talking...from a male. The person - whoever it was - seemed to be annoyed at whoever he was.

I found someone leaning against a tree, something against his ear.

The male I saw talking, while leaning against the tree? Skye. Hooray...

He was talking fast, and he growled something vulgar before snapping something shut. Oh! So he was talking on his cell phone...to someone.

I was just staring at him, when his blue eyes fell onto me, and seemed to pin me to the doors. "You." He growled, taking something out of his blue jeans pockets. "I hate you for showing up right now." My eyes widened at what he said, and it felt like a sharp sword just thrust into my heart. I mean...it's not like I loved him or anything...It just hurt. It took awhile for me to digest what he said without crying. By the time I digested it, he was in front of me, and handed me something. "You better know what to do." He hissed, walking past me, and into the school.

What the...? He looked at my hand, seeing what he gave me. It was a gold chain, with a pink crescent moon on it. I held it up, letting it dangle. It was pretty...beautiful, even. I stared at it, transifxed until something broke it.

"RAINE" A girl cried while she hugged me tightly. She quickly pulled herself away, and looked at the necklace. "Oooh. Where did you GET that, Raine?" It took me awhile to figure out who she was, but I finally got it.

Ami.

"Um..." I hesitated, wondering if I should tell her Skye gave it to me. "I...found it?" I lied, and smiled slightly. "Lucky find, huh, Ami?"

She just stared at me, eyes open and jaw gaping like she expected me to stuff it full of cream puffs. "Oh...my...GOD! That has got to be the best find EVER!" She let out a shrill scream, and continued to look at it. Hypnotized...almost. Like I was before she hugged me...

Something about it seemed to draw people in it, and it was beyond beauty.

"Oi, move you hectopascals." Someone scowled, shoving me and Ami out of the door and stormed in. _Hectopascals? _I blinked, wondering what that was. Whatever it was, it probably wasn't good.

"Haha." Ami snickered, watching the person who called us 'hectopascals' walk down the hallway. "Aaron seems to enjoy researching new words every week. Just ignore it if he calls you something beyond your knowledge." She said, opening the door which had been closed for all of five seconds and dragged me in.

--

"Now, I trust you all did your assignments." Charizard Teacher said, standing in the front of the room. I nodded like a bobble head, taking out my assignment on Sinnoh Mythology. She looked at us, seeming surprised that the whole class did their homework. _Must be a first time for everything..._I thought, before she laughed. "Hah. Too bad it wasn't for any marks." She grinned, as the class just stared at her. Murder in their eyes...murder in MY eyes (probably).

The rest of the class was dull, talking about how the creators of Time and Space. One thing interested me though, and that was the 'Original One'. I wondered what that was, not bothering to hear what the teacher was saying about the 'Original One'. I would figure it out on my own.

--

A/N: Yay?

Well. I'm done.

R&R please?


	7. Authors Note, yo

A/N: Yes, a whole chapter is being used for an authors note.

Why?

I felt like it.

'Kay.

ANYWAYS!

I've done this because I want to know if you reviewer(s) would like me to continue this. I'm kind of off Pokemon for right now and into The World Ends with You.

Let me know by reviewing for this chapter, okay?


End file.
